


One bar a day

by la_chicas_mix



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Piano, piano lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_chicas_mix/pseuds/la_chicas_mix
Summary: Dan is inspired to relearn playing the piano, with a little bit of help from his friend Noah
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	One bar a day

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw Dan's instagram story and this tiny ficlet just came out.

“Of course you can do this” – the certainty in Noah’s voice was so reassuring that Dan thought Noah was sitting on the piano stool right next to him, slowly leaning his warm body next to his, as his fingertips brushed against his on the piano keys.

It didn’t matter that Noah was thousand of miles away. The calmness coming through the telephone line was all the encouragement that Dan needed.

Dan finished the call. Turned his camera on and recorded himself playing a soft little tune, only a few seconds long.

It had all happened a few days before. On a very random conversation among some of the Schitt’s friends via whatsapp (Dan remembered also Emily and Sarah involved in this particular conversation, this particular day) that Dan had said that he was trying to relearn the piano, wanting his fingers to remember the lessons he took as a child.

“Oh, I can help you with that. Remember piano is my favourite instrument” Noah had typed almost straight away. “I would actually love to help you with that”

“And how is that going to happen with you in Toronto and me in LA?” had been Dan’s response. He did not have a point, though. Self learning with online help _IS_ a thing, a thing that a lot of people do all the time. But Dan had had ulterior motives when he dropped that little bomb in the chat. He had been dreaming about Noah’s fingers delicately touching those black and white keys on the piano that was collecting dust in his living room. The last time that piano had been touched was by Noah, and all Dan wanted to do was to make those keys whisper to him like they had whispered to Noah those months before.

“We can figure it out – we can have daily calls if you’d be happy with that? You just need to learn one bar a day”


End file.
